Once Upon a Time
by Kdrhl
Summary: Il était une fois, dans les temps ancien, une jeune fille, prénommé Santana. Elle avait les cheveux noir charbon, ainsi qu'un physique hors du commun. Elle vivait, d'après ce que le gens du peuple comptait, telle une rebelle, nul ne pouvait l'approcher. Tout bascula lorsqu'elle fit la rencontre de la Princesse Pierce. BRITTANA
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a time**

_I__l était une fois, dans les temps ancien, une jeune fille, prénommé Santana. Elle avait les cheveux noir charbon, ainsi qu'un physique hors du commun. Elle vivait, d'après ce que l__e gens du peuple comptait, telle une rebelle, nul ne pouvait l'approcher. Sa mère elle, travaill__ait comme domestique pour le roi, elle était plus considérée comme un objet qu'autre chose.  
Le roi, son altesse Pierce, un homme pouvant se montrai doux et sensible, alors qu'en réalité, il était cruelle et arrogant. Sa femme, la Reine, mourut lors de la naissance de leur premier enfant, une jeune fille. Une fille que tant d'hommes auraient voulu, sa beauté n'avait pas de limite, sa chevelure d'un blond éclatant, ses yeux azur qui vous transporte vers d'autres mondes. _

_**POV Roi Pierce.**_

Plutôt pas mal, elle à un beau cul, cette garce. Avec toute, les fois ou j'ai essayé de la mettre dans mon lit, un fois de plus ne fera de mal à personne. Et après tout, ça ne sera pas sa première fois, un autre est déjà passé et y à laissé cette pute, sa fille.

- **Bonjours, Mademoiselle Lopez, que diriez-vous d'un séjour dans ma suite ?**

- S.. Sa majesté, non merci, j'ai.. j'ai du travail à faire. 

Du travail, quelle excuse ringarde. Elle en meurt d'envie, mais Madame préfère ce faire désirer. Les femmes, les femmes, aucunes ne m'ont résisté, alors pourquoi le devrait-elle hein ?!

Je m'approche d'elle. La colle contre mon torse. Cherche ses lèvres.Y plaque les miennes. Me dirige vers ma chambre, lorsque..

- **T'as trois secondes pour la lâcher avant que je te coupe les couilles, bâtard. **

**- Donc, cela me laisse deux secondes pour la baiser. **

_**POV Santana.**_

Bâtard. C'est un vrai bâtard. D'où il touche à ma mère, d'où il l'a touche ! Qu'il lui à autorisé cet acte ? Personne, nul ne lui à autorisé, alors de quel droit ce permet-il d'agir de la sorte ! 

S'en est trop pour moi. Je lui saute dessus. Le faisant basculer en arrière. Je suis maintenant à califourchon sur lui. Je lui mets une gifle. Puis deux. Puis trois. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter, je n'en ai pas envie après tout. Tout à coup, je m'arrête, pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Un silence lourd règne sur la pièce, il fut alors briser par des sanglots.

Je relève la tête pour y voir en face de moi _une jeune fille_, d'une beauté infini, dans le cadre de la porte. Posant une main sur sa bouche, celle-ci cherchait à étouffer ses sanglots, en vain.  
Je ne sais pour qu'elle raison, j'ai eu envie d'aller réconforter _cette fille_, qui paraissait être _la princesse_.  
Je me leva donc. Me dirigea vers _elle_. Et la prit avec délicatesse dans mes bras. Lui chuchotant des mots réconfortant.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je me leva donc. Me dirigea vers elle. Et la prit avec délicatesse dans mes bras. Lui chuchotant des mots réconfortant. _

**- Shht, ne pleure pas, ça va aller, d'accord ? **

Elle me fixait avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus, la tristesse ainsi que la peur se lisaient dans ceux-ci. Comment un homme comme lui pouvait-il avoir une fille comme elle ? Telle est la question.

**- Ne me laissez pas, je vous en supplie.. **

Cette fille est tellement adorable. Mais pourquoi me supplie-t-elle de ne pas la laisser ? Ne me dites pas qu'il lui a fait du mal à elle aussi ! A en voir l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, je pense qui si.. Je ne peux pas la laisser ici, et prendre le risque qu'il la fasse à nouveau souffrir, mais comment vais-je faire pour l'emmener ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.. Mais bon, il ne faut pas oublier que je suis Santana la rebelle, et que, par conséquence, je finis toujours par trouver une façon !

**- Je te le promets, comment t'appelles-tu ? **

**- Merci, euh.. Brittany.. et, et vous ? **

Elle m'avait répondu timidement, tout en sanglotant.

**- De rien, votre prénom est magnifique.. tout comme vous. Et, je m'appelle Santana. **

J'étais tellement absorbée par son magnifique visage, que j'en avais pratiquement oublié ma mère, et le bâtard qui servait de père à Brittany. Ma mère était toujours debout, au milieu de l'immense pièce rouge sang, regardant la scène. Quant au Roi, lui, était toujours étalé sur le sol.

**- On devrait y aller avant qu'il ne se réveille. **Conseilla ma mère.

**- Hmh.. Oui, tu as raison, passe devant, je.. on te rejoint.**

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à ma mère, je me retourna vers la merveilleuse blonde, qui elle, ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux une seule seconde.

**- Tu es sur de vouloir venir ? **

**- Sure et certaine, si je ne pars pas maintenant, il finira par me tuer. **

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, je pris la main de la princesse dans la mienne, et couru en direction des portes du château, où nous attendait ma mère. Il fallait maintenant agir prudemment, car deux gardes étaient à l'entrée du château, et s'ils nous apercevaient, se serait fini pour nous.

**- Suivez-moi. **

Je connaissais le royaume comme ma poche, il est donc facile pour moi de nous diriger sans se faire arrêter par les gardes. Nous nous faufilions par de nombreux couloirs sombres et étroits, et finissons notre escape en moins d'un quart d'heure. Une fois arrivée dans le lieu qui servait d'habitat à mon hispanique de mère, je lui donna quelques conseils, du genre ; **" ne parle à personne de ce qu'il vient de se passer "** ou encore **" change de sujet si quelqu'un t'interroge "**. Et après ça, je repris la main de la princesse que je venais de sauver, et l'emmena loin du village, dans une vieille cabane, ma cabane, perdu au milieu d'une immense foret. Après mettre assurée que personne ne nous avait suivit et que tout danger était éloigné, je commença à questionner Brittany..

**- Pourquoi, pourquoi tu as voulu venir avec moi ? **

**- Parce que.. je ne veux pas vivre avec un monstre comme lui, et.. il me fait peur.. **

**- Il.. Est-ce-qu'il t'a déjà fait du mal ?.. **

Elle ne répondit pas, et laissa échapper quelques sanglots. Qui pourrait faire du mal à une fille comme elle ? C'est impossible, je vais le tuer, je vais tuer le Roi, quitte à être condamnée à mort. Car maintenant, une chose est sure ; il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de poser les mains sur elle !

**- Non, non, non, ne pleure pas, je suis là, d'accord ? Il ne te refera plus jamais souffrir, je t'en fais la promesse. **

Elle releva doucement son visage, et me regarda dans les yeux. Je pouvais voir dans les siens à quel point elle avait mal à cause de lui, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, comme je l'avais fait quelques minutes auparavant, mais j'ai peur qu'elle me rejette, donc..

**- Vr.. Vraiment ?**

- Vraiment ! 

Je ferma les yeux, et balança ma tête de haut en bas, histoire d'appuyer mes mots. Ses sanglots diminuaient de plus en plus, et je me sentais soulagée. Je rouvrir les yeux, après les avoir gardés clos pendant au moins une minute. Et ce que je vu, me faisait vraiment plaisir. Elle était là, devant moi, un grand sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres parfaites. Elle est adorable. Je la regardait tendrement, quand tout à coup, elle se rapprocha de moi, et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille.

**- Merci, Santana, merci de m'avoir sauvée, d'avoir accepté de me protégée.. Merci pour tout. **

**- De rien, Princesse, c'est normal. **

J'enroula alors mes bras autour de son cou, et déposa un baisé sur le dessus de sa tête.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Roi Pierce.  
**

J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre, et les refermèrent aussitôt. La lumière me brûlait les yeux. Mon crâne me fait horriblement mal. Je me redresse doucement, et jette un regard autour de moi. Je me trouve dans la salle de réception, des grandes tapisseries rouges décorent les murs de cette immense pièce. J'essayais de me souvenir comment j'étais arrivé là, mais je ne trouva aucunes réponses.  
Pris par un violent vertige, je me laissa retomber en arrière, posant mon regard sur le gigantesque lustre en verre qui se trouvait au plafond.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi, mais je ne me releva pas pour autant.

** - Sir, vous vous sentez bien ? Vous voulez que nous appelions un médecin ?**

- Oui, je vais bien ! Très bien même, ça se voit, non ?!  
**  
- D'accord, d'accord. Et, puis-je vous demander si.. Si dernièrement vous avez aperçu la Princesse, car.. J'ai fais le tour du château et ne l'ai trouvé nul part.. **

**- Comment ça **_**« Nul part » **_**?! Ne me dites pas qu'elle à passé les portes ?!**

** - Non, sa Majesté, enfin.. peut-être. Votre servante aussi, elle est introuvable.. **

Suite aux derniers aveux prononcés par le garde, les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant remontèrent à la surface. Je me souviens à nouveau. J'étais entrain d'embrasser ma servante.. ou plutôt mon esclave, lorsque sa fille nous à dérangé, et après tout est devenu flou, les seules choses dont je me souviennent, ce sont des sanglots..

** - Ell.. Elles ont enlevés ma fille ! Cette garce et sa putain de progéniture mon volé mon enfant !**

- Vous voulez que j'envoie des gardes chez la mère ?

- Oui, bien sur que oui ! Envoyez-en le plus possible !

- A vos ordres, Sir.

Après avoir prononcé ces derniers mots, il parti en courant en direction des portes. Je suis entouré d'une bande d'incapable ! Comment ont-ils pu les laisser l'emmener sans rien voir ?!

**POV un des gardes.**

Suites aux ordres que nous avez donné le Roi, nous étions partis en direction du village afin de trouver cette traître. Quinze minutes après avoir quitté le royaume, nous étions arrivé devant une petite maison en bois, cette maison devait bien avoir une cinquantaines d'années. J'étais accompagné d'une dizaine de gardes, mais pour éviter qu'il me dérange, je leur avais ordonné de rester à l'extérieur.  
Je descendis de ma monture, m'approcha de la porte et, sans prendre la peine de frapper, donna un puissant coup de pied dans une vieille planche de bois, qui servait de porte.  
J'examina rapidement les lieux en lançant quelques regards de gauche à droite, des vieux meubles en bois usé, d'énormes toiles d'araignées, de la poussière ; voilà ce qui habitait cette maison !  
En entendant le planché grincer, je me retourna d'un coup, et tomba nez à nez avec la mère Lopez.

**- Bonjour, Lopez ! Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose qui appartient au Roi, par simple hasard ?**

- N.. Non, non. Pourquoi, je devrais ?

- Ne joues pas avec moi, ça pourrait très mal finir.

- Si je vous dis que je n'ai rien qu'il lui appartient !

Elle veut jouer, on va jouer. C'est perdu d'avance pour elle. Je la regarde quelques minutes avec un regard méprisant, elle va payer pour avoir osé désobéir au Roi.

** - Si tu le dis, et si tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu peux venir avec moi rendre une petite visite au Roi. Qu'en penses-tu ?!**

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on attend ?!

Mais pour qu'il elle se prendre pour me parler comme ça ?! Va falloir qu'elle arrête d'inverser les rôles ! C'est moi qui donne les ordres et elle qui obéit, pas autrement.

_**POV Pierce.**_

Je tournais en rond dans le couloir principal depuis de longues minutes, sans avoir de nouvelle des gardes. Mais que faisaient-ils, _nom de dieu_ ?!

** - Sa majesté ? sa majesté ?!**

Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que je devrais m'occuper de cette affaire moi-même. Deux de mes gardes arrivent vers moi, tenant chacun un bras de ma servante. Elle était ligotée et essayait en vain de se dégager de leur emprise. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière eux, mais je ne vois personne. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas étaient capable de retrouver _ce fardeau qui me sert de fille_ ! Si tout va mal, c'est de sa faute, à elle et à elle seule ! Elle à tué sa mère, à réduit le royaume à néant, à fait de moi un homme mauvais. Je la déteste.

** - Mademoiselle, si vous saviez comme je suis heureux de vous revoir ! Tu n..**

- Et moi donc !

- Pardon ? Excuse-moi ? Quelqu'un t'a autorisé à me répondre ? Je ne crois pas, donc tu te la ferme, d'accord ?! Tu m'as bien compris ?!

- Salaud. 

_**BAAAAAAM. **_

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se tenir la joue, mais ligotée comme elle l'était, elle avait du mal. Apparemment elle à eu mal, c'est bien ça ! Elle n'avait qu'à pas me chercher. Je fis craquer mes doigts, un par un, devant son regard dégoûté.

** - Enfermez la, je ne veux plus là voir. Et n'oubliez pas de continuer les recherches pour **_**la Princesse**_**, et pour **_**la deuxième Lopez**_** !**

- A vos ordres !  
  
Sur ce, ils quittèrent le couloir, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Mes nombreuses pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres. Je devais trouver un moyen d'attirer Lopez jusqu'ici, et ce moyen, c'était sa mère. _Une fois ici, je ferais tout pour m'assurer qu'elle n'en ressorte jamais._


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Brittany**

Cela fait maintenant une dizaine de jours que Santana s'occupe de moi, elle est tellement _gentille_, puis tellement _belle_.

Elle venait de partir, chasser le gibier, comme chaque matin, lorsque des bruits de pas se font entendre. Ils proviennent de l'extérieur de la cabane. Je tends l'oreille ; plus un bruit.

Mais je ne baisse pas mes gardes et attrape la premier chose qu'il me vient sous la main ; une casserole. Super.

_**- S.. San ?**_

Aucune réponse.

_**-**__**Santana**_**, c'est toi ?**

Toujours rien. Hormis un silence assez bizarre, car en temps normal, a cette heure, les oiseaux chantent. Alors que la, rien. Le vite totale.

Alors de longues minutes passées dans un silence inconfortable, les bruits de pas, et craquement de feuilles mortes se refirent entendre. Et puis plus rien, a part la poignet que quelqu'un asseyait désespérément d'ouvrir. Sans plus attendre, j'alla me cacher près de la porte.

**- Calme, Brittany. Reste calme.**

Après s'est rendu compte que la porte était verrouillée, le rôdeur stoppa. Je pouvais entendre les bruits de pas s'éloigner, et revenir d'un coup, assez vite.

Et d'un coup.. _**BOUM**_, la porte s'ouvrit, et laissa entrer le rôdeur à l'intérieur de la cabane.

Je ne perdis pas une seule seconde, et c'est armée de ma casserole, que je fonça sur la personne qui se tenait à l'entré, dos a moi, et lui administra un énorme coup dans la tête. Et sans demander son reste, il tomba au sol.

**- Ça c'est fait.**

Je me retrouver maintenant avec un corps presque immobile, il ne me restais qu'a l'attacher et attendre.

J'attrapa alors une des quatre chaises qui se trouvaient autour de la table, et la plaça au centre de la pièce. Je m'approcha ensuite du rôdeur et le traîna jusqu'à la chaise pour ensuite l'attacher.

C'est alors que je remarqua quelque chose ; mon agresseur n'était pas un homme, mais une femme ! Une femme un peu plus petite que moi, les cheveux blonds et vêtu de couleur sombres.

Après plus d'une heure passé à attendre que mon invitée se réveille, cette dernière ouvrit alors les yeux. Ils étaient vers. Elle avait du mal a les ouvrirent entièrement, à cause de la lumière que procurait le soleil.

Et c'est, après de longues minutes a attendre qu'elle retrouve complètement ses esprits que je me décida a commencer a lui poser quelques questions :

**- Qui est tu ?**

**- Pourquoi devrais je répondre ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, mais vu la situation, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.**

Je m'étais rapproché vraiment près d'elle afin d'appuyer un peu mes mots, et de lui montrer qu'elle ne me faisait pas peur.

**- Ok, ok. Je suis Quinn, Quinn Fabray.**

**- Et qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Quinn ?**

**- Je suis ici, car..**

Quinn n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle fut couper par l'arrivée de quelqu'un, de Santana plus précisément. Elle revenait de la chasse, tenant dans ses mains cinq lapins. Elle lâche le tout et se précipita vers la plus petite des deux blondes.

**POV Santana.**

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas revu Quinn. Elle m'a énormément manquée. Mais si elle est la, il doit certainement y avoir une raison. Et puis, que fait elle attacher sur une de mes chaises ?

**- Quinn, mais que fais tu ici ? Et pourquoi tu es attachée ?**

**- Comment dire.. comme tu le sais, les nouvelles vont vite dans le village, et étant donné que l'une d'entre elles te concerne, ou concerne ta mère, surtout, j'ai couru jusqu'ici afin de te mettre au courant. Et je me suis fait attaquer par ton _amie_.. Ou par la _princesse_ plutôt..**

**- Qu'est il arrivé à ma mère ?**

**- Elle s'est fait attraper, Santana. _Il l'a retient_, je suis désolée.**

S'en était trop pour moi, je me laissa glisser au sol, et éclata en sanglot. Les larmes coulaient le long de mon visage, puis finir leur route sur le sol.

Il faut que je la sauve, avant qu'il ne lui fasse de mal, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**- Je vais retourner au château, et sauver ma mère. Quinn, tu resteras ici, avec Brittany.**

**- Santana, je crois que ce ne sera pas possible.**

**- Oh, et pourquoi donc ?**

Un silence s'était installé. Je leva les yeux, et croisa celui de Quinn, son regard était rempli de peur, et d'hésitation.

_**- Brittany n'est plus ici.**_


End file.
